Filly2 Regulars
Moderators Doktillia -- our Lord and Master, a cold, heartless robot whose sole reason for being is to gather and analyze information and conduct experiments, FOR SCIENCE! Be sure to keep all ponies far away from him, unless you want to see your waifu cut open with a scapel and dunked into a vat of formaldehyde. Taxmann -- this guy really likes Rarity... a lot. As in he likes ''likes her. Seriously, he does not shut up about his "schmoopy-doopy, kisey-wisey, lovey-dovey pony pie". **blargh** Taxmann currently resides in Ponyville, Equestria, living with Rarity in the Carousel Boutique. The two are engaged and set to have their wedding sometime this fall. He works at Berry Punch's liquour store, and most of his free time not spent with Rarity is dedicated to keeping up with his buds back on earth in filly2, via a magical Equestria to Earth Internet connection. Speaking of liquour, Taxmann is a major oenophile and drinks a lot of wine, so if he ever goes on an unprovoked ramble about the virtues of his fiance, you know why :/ Arklyte -- not much is know about this specimen, other than Everything is his fault! Oh, and he also likes throwing ponies into ovens. On a good day one will find Arklyte AFK, just monitering Filly2, however on a bad day, one will find Arklyte AFK, just monitering Filly2. MuffinKing -- Derpy's favorite mod, and the local peace keeper. MK on the surface appears to be one of the more stable members of Filly2 but dont let this fool anypony. In reality The Muffin King is not your run of the mill forum mod rather hes the closest anyone is going to get to being Rainbow Dash..... This crazy mofo flys planes, what have you done today. NirvashBot -- another robot, this one slays spammers and skiddies for great justice. VIP mvonneuman (aka Max) -- the drunk one; from the land of Oz, he is Scootaloo's (Scootz) adoptive father and an all around pretty cool guy. Like Taxmann, he is a passionate fan of the Devil's Elixir, after having imbibed which he evolves into '''MrBerryPunch'. HighlanderWorm -- he is from a pretty swank neighborhood, but don't you dare call him a hipster! Will occasionally make trips through the portal to Equestria to stalk Applejack and attempt to dismember and eat Rarity's hooves. Scootz -- more commonely known as Scootaloo, this orange pelted, purple maned pegasus filly worships Rainbow Dash. Currently living in Australia with mvonneuman, who adopted her back in June 2012. Wanderer42- Hailing from Brazil, hes a fluent speaker in Spanish but strangly doesnt know Portaguese despite it being his country's native tounge. Fan of the roleplay, and larger fan of the gaming, he is sure to brighten your day as long your willing to put up with less then perfect english. (hes still better then 90% of native English Speakers) retring -- Loves everyone so much. He needs love to live due to the fact that he is a changeling. Even if he says mean things to you, it's just his way of saying he loves you. <3 Pohlio -- an infectious disease which causes varying degrees of paralysis. It has also uploaded the majority of the episodes on the playlist. It has been around since the old role playing community left F2 and was the self-proclaimed party host of the S2 mareathons. SaruTopTier -- Known for his dislike of sleeping bags, negative feelings towards fanfiction, and hate of every MLP episode, Saru is a normal guy stuck in a strange world. He can usually be found RPing or playing Vidya PotatoSpike - an odd sub-species of Twilight Sparkle's Number One Assistant, PotatoSpike was Taxmann's chief rival for Rarity's affections, and a violent sociopath with a tendancy to randomly explode. Frustrated that Rarity was not, in fact, a pedophile and thus had no interest in a shota dragon, he took out his virgin rage on Taxmann, attacking him numerous times, before finally sinking to a new low and assaulting Rarity herself. Spike has since gone on the lam, though it is rumored he occasionly sneaks in wearing various disguises. LunaandCelestia - A newer regular since August 2012 and a professional Newfoal. Meloetta - LunaandCelestia's alter ego. miz -- usually lurking in the background as unnamed, he is filly2's official archiver. the randomly funny one pegasistah98 The queen of the lurk - Pone the freak of nature fishcat our little whack job nodice SilentSage - One of the original 'regulars', he's there to watch ponies and have a friendly chat with others. Do not be fooled, however. This member is by no means silent or sagelike. He is just a man with many interests... and a Metal Gear. Kratos - A greyname who bears the same moniker as God of War's protagonist. He's nowhere near as aggressive or violent as his namesake, but he holds the same intolerance for stupidity. While greeted by SilentSage as "Bro", it is currently unknown if the two are related by blood. Spambot (unnamed) -- last, but certainly not least, our beloved and constant companion, the one and only Spambot. No livestream, or busy weekend night, is complete without at least one visit from this enigmatic fellow, and if he fails to show, the poor citizens of filly2 are left in a state of despair. BrightEyes -- some greyname background pony xShadowShy -- The hero filly2 deserves but not the one they need right now. AlphaKodi -- this awesome fellow occaisionally talks, uttering few words as he sits and watches, observing all like that pretty cool guy in the corner of the coffee shop who won't stop saving helpless children from oncoming traffic. Naruto5000 -- One of the most sane Filly2 users. He is usually the least liked of the bunch. Don't let him fool you though, he is as crazy as them all. Nightstrider-- One of the more psychopathic members, along with KatKat. A regular, often seen midday. Freindly when you first start out, but one wrong move and you're screwed. KatKat -- Queen of the SpaceKat's, this chick is batshit insane, with a love for MLP:FiM and anime. She has a split personality by the name of Kaito5000. zerozoner - a moderator for PonyJames. Flutterbee - A fairy pony that helps care for flowers. Her job and quick temper earned her the name bee. She roleplayes a male human game store owner who has no money and no life outside of gaming.